


Last One Standing

by Kori_Hime



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BL, Dimension Cannon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Era um plano perfeito, mas ele não sabia se conseguiria deixar de ser Ash Lynx.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 2





	Last One Standing

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa depois do anime  
> Título inspirado na música Last One Standing do Simple Plan.

A notícia da morte de Ash Lynx percorreu por toda a Nova Iorque em pouco tempo. Cada rua, travessa ou beco falava sobre aquele acontecimento que mexeu com os sentimentos de muitas pessoas. Alguns comemoraram, outros choraram a sua perda. No apartamento, Alex empurrou a porta com força, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Os companheiro que seguiam suas ordens estavam do lado de fora. Todos sem saber o que fazer, enquanto ouviam os sons de coisas quebrando.

O corpo de Ash Lynx precisava ser identificado, por isso, Alex foi uma das poucas pessoas que estavam dispostas a fazer esse trabalho. Ele deixou o apartamento e exigiu que ninguém fizesse nada até que ele retornasse. Estava temendo que as gangues rivais se aproveitassem da notícia da morte de Ash para atacar. Embora tivessem feito aliados pela cidade, isso não significava que eles seriam sempre amigos.

Acontece que, as leis das ruas mudavam sempre. Poucas eram as pessoas que mantinham suas palavras por toda a vida. Ash era uma delas, ele era a única pessoa que Alex confiou de verdade nessa vida. Sem ele, ninguém mais era confiável.

No necrotério, Alex assinou alguns papeis e caminhou por um longo corredor com luzes muito claras com olhos marejados. Ele se lembrou de todas as vezes que conversou com Ash sobre a vida deles, uma vida sem muito futuro, mas que ainda valia a pena viver e ver no que daria.

Com um suspiro, ele ergueu a cabeça e entrou na sala de identificação. Suas mãos tremiam e seu corpo congelou no lugar, quando o lençol esverdeado se ergueu e ele pode ver aquele rosto pálido e sem vida. Os cabelos loiros jogados para trás, os olhos fechados que nunca mais iria se abrir.

Alex moveu a cabeça para o lado e respirou fundo, voltando a olhar o corpo sem vida sobre aquela maca de metal.

— Sim, é ele.

***

O sol de Los Angeles era intenso, assim como a movimentação do aeroporto. Uma famosa atriz desembarcava na capital mundial do cinema com seus dois filhos adotivos, um chinês e o outro era de Senegal. Os repórteres a aguardavam desde o anúncio de sua suposta chegada três dias antes. Agora, todo o aeroporto seguia um esquema de segurança para que a mais nova mamãe pudesse desembarcar com seus filhos.

Com toda a agitação no aeroporto, foi fácil um avião de médio porte pousar na pista sem causar alarde. Após o pouso, os passageiros desceram na pista e foram levados de ônibus até a plataforma de desembarque do portão quatro. Todas as câmeras estavam voltadas para o terminal oito.

Sem malas para aguardar, a saída do aeroporto foi rápida. Ao entrarem num táxi, o motorista os levou ao endereço anexado num cartão. Alex olhou para janela do carro, os letreiros famosos, mas nada daquilo o chamava muita atenção. Ele olhou para o lado e seu companheiro de viagem parecia exausto, de olhos fechados, cochilando durante todo o trajeto.

— Obrigado, pode ficar com o troco. — Alex disse, fechando a porta do taxi. Ele olhou para a calçada, onde havia um grupo de jovens fumando um cigarro. — Onde posso encontrar Kuma?

Ele perguntou e assim que o grupo de jovens ouviu aquele nome, eles sentiram uma tensão percorrer seu corpo. Alex não era amador, ele sabia que perguntar onde encontrar um oyabun, causaria espanto ou risadas das pessoas. Alguns o acharia corajoso, outros apenas o tomaria como um tolo.

Aqueles jovens o achavam corajoso a ponto de seguir atrás dele até a Haruki House, famosa boate comandada pelo chefe Kuma. Após entrarem na boate, Alex virou-se para seu companheiro. Era tudo o que ele poderia fazer naquele momento, ficaria aguardando as instruções quando a conversa acabar.

Em uma sala, Kuma relaxou o corpo na mesa de massagem, enquanto uma mulher jovem deslizava suas mãos abertas meladas de óleo vegetal com essência, nas costas dele. Os polegares iam em círculos da coluna seguindo até o pescoço. Kuma soltou um gemido de prazer, ouvindo a porta ser aberta.

Em japonês, ele falou alto e claro o que aquela pessoa queria com ele, pois nada devia e nem sequer estava interessado em arrumar problemas com a Costa Leste.

— Quero que me leve ao Japão. — A resposta chegou aos seus ouvidos em inglês.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Kuma afastou as mãos da massagista e sentou-se. Seus olhos pequenos se arregalaram por um momento, quando viu a figura de Ash Lynx parado em sua sala.

— Você realmente não morreu... — Kuma abriu a boca e, depois de um breve momento, ele soltou uma gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás. Seus cabelos eram longos e estavam presos em uma trança. Ele era um homem de estatura mediada e praticava boxe, por isso seus braços eram fortes e seu corpo bem trabalhado. Kuma saltou ao chão e, com uma toalha pequena ao redor da cintura, ele se aproximou de Ash. — Como?

— É uma longa história. — Ash moveu a mão, como se aquele feito não tivesse sido nada demais para ele.

Kuma queria os detalhes, por isso, mandou que Ash fosse levado para sua casa. aquele não era lugar para eles conversarem. Ash aceitou, após fazer Kuma prometer que Alex seria levado em segurança para Nova Iorque, protegendo também os membros de sua gangue.

Na verdade, agora não era mais sua, era de Alex.

A despedida não foi fácil. Alex segurou Ash Lynx nos braços com força, dizendo muito pouco sobre seus sentimentos, mas aliviado por saber que o amigo estava vivo.

Quando Alex foi ao necrotério, seu coração estava pesado. O corpo de Ash embaixo daquele lençol era a confirmação de que tudo havia acabado. Porém, quando o lençol foi levantado, Alex achou estranho que a aparência de Ash estava diferente. Ainda que fosse um homem da mesma altura e com cabelos loiros, o queixo era muito mais proeminente, assim como outros aspectos de sua aparência eram diferentes. Entretanto, para qualquer pessoa que não o conhecesse realmente bem, poderia dizer que aquele era Ash Lynx. Talvez, fosse por isso, que ligaram especificamente para Alex.

Ele confirmou que era o amigo, apenas porque tudo parecia suspeito demais e, em se tratando de Ash, tudo era possível. Ao sair do necrotério, Alex notou um celular em seu bolso. Ele recebeu uma ligação e, ao ouvir aquela voz, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Era Ash, pedindo para que ele o encontrasse. A partir daí, eles trabalharam juntos para enviar Ash para Los Angeles, onde conseguiriam um passaporte para entrar no Japão.

A atriz desembarcando no aeroporto para causar uma distração também foi ideia de Ash. Ele quase nunca pedia favores para pessoas que conheceu no passado, mas, naquele momento, precisou fazer uma ligação e pedir ajuda de alguém que um dia a vida esteve em suas mãos. Não levou nem um segundo para ela responder que sim, o ajudaria, também conseguiu passagens para que ele fosse à Los Angeles. Depois disso, os dois nunca mais se veriam e iriam esquecer a conversa que tiveram.

Ash viu Alex partir no taxi de volta para Nova Iorque. Agora, ele precisava dar continuidade ao seu plano, se passar por um homem morto. A parte mais difícil ele conseguiu, saiu de Nova Iorque e agora precisava de Kuma para arrumar um lugar distante para viver. Deixaria os Estados Unidos e nunca mais voltaria.

Ele só não sabia se conseguiria deixar de ser Ash Lynx.


End file.
